A Card Game
by Link0180
Summary: What are these football cards realy like there, well, Micro-Ice, Thran and D'Jok are having a game and we'll get to see just what they are playing.


**Hi everyone~**

**Im bored, so i wrote this after an intensive drawing of my OC The Nameless Witch na-...you know what never mind that...ANYWAYS since i still havent gotten any reviews on my GF story "Every Fan's dream come True" i desided to punish you all by not posting a new chapter for it, but for me thats still alittle cruel so instead im gona write a one shot of...something .**

Card games

The Snow-Kids have it easy for themself as professional footballers, unless it was training at the Genisis Hotels and they are always worse the longer they have relaxing time but most of them guessed that Aarch simply ballance's them out so the Team doesn't end up going too much out of shape, But most of the relaxing time just can't be helped then flying through space to get to the distant planets for their matches.

Since these flights take some time, the Snow-Kids always find something to do to pass the time quicker. Mark and Mei would sit in their own little worlds reading their own holo-newspaper, while Yuki you simply gaze out at the stars and planets, Ahito sleeps for most of the time, if he was awake he'd join up with D'Jok, Micro-Ice and Thran in a group talk and Tia and Rocket would sit on their own chatting away with themselfs while Tia also takes out her hand held camera every now and then, mostly when Micro-Ice tryes something funny.

But lets focus on Thran, Micro-Ice and D'Jok for now, after all, what kind of card game DO they play when they were talking about having their own ones too some day.

Thran was, as he normaly does out of the three, dealing out the card bacause Micro-Ice would only make a mess of things and D'Jok just can't do it, once Thran was done missing and dealing out the card in 3 equal stacks, the game was on.

Micro-Ice thought he should bring in a little idea before the game started, "Hey guys, how about we make this alittle more interesting"

"What do you mean by that?" D'Jok asked looking thru. which Football player cards he has, clearly looking for his own one...

"How about who ever wins, gets to dare the other two" Micro-Ice said

Thran simply laughed shortly "Sure thing Micro-Ice, just as long as I won't have to drink any of your Mice-delight"

And with that agreed, they stared the game, it is realy very simple, all their cards were, of course, of footballers, each with different stats such as Stamina, Speed, Kicking Power, Flux Power and last but not least Accuracy and which ever has the higher stats that is picked of these 5 wins that set of cards, once they are won they have to be put at the bottom of the deck of cards so that they won't just be re-used too early again.

"Well I gave out the cards, and its your turn D'Jok" Thran said waiting what he'll chooce.

And it was a difficult choice to make for D'Jok actually, because right off the bat he has Warren as his first carrd and well, he's a Football legend, in any case D'jok put his card down, "Looks like im off to a good start, I pick...Kicking Power"

At that, Micro-Ice's face fell from being happy, to sad, then again at least he didnt loose a good card, Thran too had lost that first go being half a star lower on Kicking Power of the card he had (all stats are maker up to 10 stars, 10 being highest and 1 the lowers...doh .)

"Well, my turn" Mirco-Ice said and saw he had a wamba foolballer as his next card, that mean Stamina will be on his side, so he set his card down, "And im gona pick Stamina" yes, he felt sure he'll win this set of cards, seeing as D'Jok threw his card to Micro-Ice meant D'Jok was out of this one untill...

"Sorry Micro-Ice, but Woo-Wam-Boo's stamina just ranks 10 Stars" Thran said showing his card to Micro-Ice.

"Aww maan~", so D'Jok and Thran each won one hand between them and now it's Thran's turn. "This one shouldn't bee too hard," -sets card down showing a Xenon player- "Flux-Power"

Both D'Jok and Micro-Ice didn't even have to ask and gave their cards to Thran.

"The Heat of Xenon's realy is more powerful then you think" D'Jok said.

"Well of course it is, thats what makes them scary" Micro-Ice said, "Plus its your turn buddy"

"Oh yh, right", when D'Jok saw that he had himself next his face said it all that he was all too proud on himself, "I can't posibbly lose this one, Speed" and with that said he set his card down.

Micro-Ice grinned at that "Well look who it is, but since you're trying to win with speed, try that some other time against a lightning player" he said and set his card down of a lightning player that was ranked one and a half starts faster.

D'Jok's face just glared down as his opposing card "Say what?"

Thran then put his down next to Micro-Ice's also revealing to be a lighting player with the same speed "That's more of a suprize that me and Mice have the same stats for this too, and you know what that means, right?"

Micro-Ice gave Thran the challanging glance "Your on...a dual it is"

If you dont know that that means, but im sure you do, i'll explain anyways, if two crads have the same stats, only the two that set the card down with have to under go another turn, unless another card is ranked higher on that specific stats.

"Are you ready Mice? you might lose this one" Thran said and was just laughed off from Micro-Ice "Hah! I dont think so this time, I Pick Accuracy"

Thran just giggled on Micro-Ice's choice, "Sorry little Mice, but it looks like you have lost that one" he said and sets his card down showing Rocket, that was when he saw Micro-Ice wave his card infront of Thran's face.

"Sorry old pal but Luney here is just a tiny little more accurate then Rocket" Micro-Ice laughed.

D'Jok pushed all the cards over to Micro-Ice since Thran was still busy laughing to himself, "Well Micro-Ice, since when did you start giving nicknames?"

"Since the time i gained my Nickname? plus i think thats a good nickname i came up with for Lune-Zeara" Micro-Ice said sorting out his deck of cards he just won.

D'Jok leaned over to Thran wispering "Just wait and see what he's going to come up with for all the other players"

Thrann agreed to that "Micro-Ice already has a hard time with the Rykers and the Xenons as it is", to which both just burst out laughing, leaving Micro-Ice wondering thats so funny all of a sudden, but in the end, the card game will have to wait for now as they are about to reach Genisis Stadium.

~ o3o

**I don't know ok? im bored, my art block is with me keeping me comperny for the time being, not sure for how long aaaand, well, i cant think of anything right now for my EFDCT GF fic but well, here's a little one shot instead, i also have other goody ideas for fics to write but writing just isn't my stong point .**

**well...hope you anjoyed this one at least and sorry if you found any spelling mistakes, which im sure yu will do :D**


End file.
